fanowska_krol_lewfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kion
Kion – syn Simby i Nali, brat Kiary, trzeci znany przywódca Lwiej Straży. Moce: * Ryk Pradawnych '''- gdy Kion go używa, wielkie lwy z przeszłości ryczą razem z nim, dając rykowi naprawdę potężną siłę. Używając go, Kion jest w stanie zrywać wszystkie liście z drzew, przemieszczać głazy i powstrzymywać powodzie. Zdolności * '''Wysoki poziom inteligencji / dobry taktyk / przywódca: '''Kion jest wysoce inteligentnym lwiątkiem i sprawnie dowodzi swoją Lwią Strażą. * '''Umiejętność walki: '''Kion jest wyjątkowo dobrym wojownikiem. Jest w stanie powalić przeciwników nawet większych od siebie, jak Nuka. * '''Umiejętność tropienia: '''Kion jest najlepszym tropicielem w całej Lwiej Straży. Od razu rozpoznał ślady lamparta na Lwiej Ziemi, mimo że te zwierzę tam nie występuje. * '''Siła: '''Kion jest drugim najsilniejszym członkiem Lwiej Straży. Uderzając Janję łapą w twarz, odrzucił go na odległość kilku stóp. Był także w stanie powalić dwa nastoletnie goryle. * '''Szybkość: '''Kion jest trzecim najszybszym członkiem Lwiej Straży (po Fuli i Ono). Ta szybkość wystarcza mu, by być skutecznym w pościgach. * '''Węch: '''Kion ma najlepszy węch w całej Lwiej Straży. * '''Kondycja: '''Jest w stanie biec lub walczyć przez długi czas. Relacje rodzinne * Kiara – starsza siostra Kiona. To rodzeństwo potrafi pokłócić się o każdy drobiazg i na pierwszy rzut oka niezbyt się lubi, jednak w sytuacjach kryzysowych współpracuje ze sobą, a gdy jedno z nich jest w niebezpieczeństwie, drugie zrobi wszystko, by je uratować. W odróżnieniu od Skazy, Kion w ogóle nie zazdrości Kiarze jako przyszłej władczyni Lwiej Ziemi. * Nala – matka, która jest dumna ze swojego syna i ma do niego dużo więcej zaufania niż Simba. Kion kocha ją i troszczy się o nią, ilekroć znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie, jak widać w odcinku "Ostatni ryk". * Simba – ojciec kocha Kiona, lecz nie jest pewien o jego odpowiedzialności. Czasem nieco faworyzuje Kiarę, przyszłą królową. * Mufasa – zmarły dziadek jest duchowym stróżem Kiona, silnie z nim związanym. Objawia się mu głównie w trudnych sytuacjach. * Skaza – przed wydarzeniami drugiego sezonu, Kion znał swojego stryjecznego dziadka tylko z opowieści starszych. Ze względu na pewne zewnętrzne podobieństwa lewek bardzo obawia się i nie chce być taki jak on. Doprowadziło to nawet to tego, że na jakiś czas zrezygnował z Ryku, bo bał się, że go nadużyje jak on. Po spotkaniu z duchem Skazy Kion poprzysiągł sobie pokonać go. Nienawidzi go za zbrodnie przeciwko Lwiej Ziemi i próbę zabójstwa Simby trucizną skorpiona. * Kovu – szwagier * Vitani – szwagierka * Nuka - szwagier. * Sarabi – babcia * Sarafina – babcia * Ojciec Nali - dziadek * Ahadi – pradziadek * Uru – prababcia * Mohatu - prapradziadek * Rani - partnerka Teorie w wykonaniu aubzsey33]] Kion w przyszłości stanie się taki jak Skaza '''Argumenty: * Jego relacja z Kiarą jest trudna, jak relacja Mufasy i Skazy w młodości. * Simba faworyzuje Kiarę, a w młodszym synu nie pokłada większej nadziei. * Kion paranoicznie boi się tego, że zostanie taki jak Skaza. Mimowolnie bardzo często o tym myśli. * Wbrew pozorom jego dalsza przyszłość jest bardzo niepewna. Gdy Kiara i Kovu zostaną rodzicami przynajmniej dwójki lwiątek, Rykiem zostanie obdarzone zostanie drugie z nich i to ono zostanie nowym przywódcą Lwiej Straży. Kion straci swoją pozycję, a jego potomstwo (jeśli je będzie miał) nie będzie miało żadnej ważnej roli w królestwie. * W głębi duszy Kion jest buntownikiem, tylko nie okazuje tego tak otwarcie jak Skaza. * Tak samo jak jego stryjeczny dziadek ma ,,zakazane" przyjaźnie - na przykład z Jasiri. * Jeżeli lwiątko stanie się zazdrosne, to najpewniej straci kontakt z Mufasą albo po prostu przestanie go słuchać. * po otrzymaniu blizny kion często jest agresywny Kontrargumenty: * W odróżnieniu od Skazy, Kion walczy z hienami i pomaga zwierzętom. * Kion kompletnie nie jest zainteresowany władzą. * Mufasa, duchowy stróż Kiona obiecał mu, że będzie z nim zawsze ("Aż do końca Lwiej Ziemi"). Dziadek doradza mu i chroni przed zejściem na "złą drogę". * Kion uratował Kiarę przed Klanem Janjy. Kion to Fluffy Argumenty: * Kiara wygląda inaczej niż Fluffy i prezentacja ukazana w Królu Lwie 2 różni się od tej z końca pierwszego filmu * W odróżnieniu od Kopy, Kion jest w pełni kanoniczną postacią. * Kion ma złote futro jak Fluffy * Ma też takie same plamy wokół oczu * Oraz brązowe obwódki uszu * Fluffy nie ma na czole „namaszczenia” z soku owocu, które przysługuje przyszłym królom. Oznacza to, że albo jest samicą, albo.... nie będzie władcą? Kontrargumenty: * Dlaczego zwierzęta miałyby się kłaniać przed kimś, kto nie zostanie królem? * Według twórców drugiej części Fluffy to Kiara. * Kion jako małe lwiątko miał nos Złoziemca i cętki na łapach, a Fluffy ich nie ma. Kion to Kopa Argumenty: * Kopa uwielbiał przygody, a co jeśli Kopa wszystko sobie wymyślił i cała akcja "Lwiej Straży" dzieje się jego w głowie? * W Król Lwie i Królu Lwie II nic nie jest wspomniane o Lwiej Straży, nawet o tym, że Skaza do niej kiedyś należał. * Większość przyjaciół Kopy odpowiada charakterom przyjaciołom Kiona np. Asante przypomina z charakteru Jasiri, a Pimbi Bungę. * Kopa mógł wymyśleć sobie nowy wygląd aby bardziej przypominać np. swojego ojca lub dziadka, których podziwiał. * Niekiedy daje się zauważyć podobieństwo między charakterem Kopy i Kiona. Kontrargumenty: * Gdy tworzono Króla Lwa nikt nie przypuszczał, że powstanie kontynuacja w postaci serialu. * Kopa to postać półkanoniczna. * Kopa szczyci się tym, że zostanie królem, a Kion nie będzie królem i nawet nie chce nim być * Twórcy serialu mogli wzorować się na książeczce o Królu Lwie stąd też podobieństwo, niektórych postaci. * Kopa w książeczce nigdy nie bawił się w Lwią Straż, a nawet często wpadał w tarapaty podczas gdy Kion potrafi z nich wyjść. Cały serial "Lwia Straż" to tylko zabawa Kiona i jego przyjaciół Argumenty: * Simba często odrzuca syna, czasem wydaje się, że nie pokłada w nim większych nadziei dlatego Kion chcąc poczuć się ważny wymyśla zabawę "Lwią Straż", a właściwie obrońców Lwiej Ziemi. * Raczej to nie jest normalne, że Kion potrafi ryczeć jak dorosły lew. * W serialu pojawia się mnóstwo magicznych zdarzeń, o których nie było mowy w poprzednich częsciach, np. tatuaże pojawiające się na futrze, ryk powodujący wiatr/deszcz/ugaszenie ognia, ożywione malowidła, rozmowa z duchem na zawołanie... * Kion i jego przyjaciele to jeszcze dzieci, więc powinny mieć problem, z niektórymi niebezpieczeństwami np. hienami, których w dzieciństwie bali się Simba oraz Nala. Tymczasem zawsze wygrywają, nawet z dorosłymi lwicami ze stada Ziry. Kontrargumenty: * Sam Rafiki potwierdza istnienie Lwiej Straży. * Ryk Kiona spowodowany jest przez "Ryk Przodków", którego Kion używa w razie niebezpieczeństwa. * Hieny z "Lwiej Straży" są w podobnym wieku do Kiona i jego przyjaciół, dlatego Lwia Straż się ich nie obawia. Kion nie żyje Argumenty * To by tłumaczyło dlaczego Simba był w późniejszych latach tak nadopiekuńczy wobec Kiary. * Gdyby Kion stracił ryk na rzecz innego lwa, hieny i inni antagoniści nie mieliby problemu z pokonaniem go. * Przywódca Lwiej Straży ma wielu wrogów. Kontrargumenty * Kion mógł odejść i założyć własne stado z jakąś lwicą. Kion to syn Skazy i Ziry Argumenty * Kion ma takie samo ułożenie grzywy jak u Skazy. * Tak samo jak Zira ma nieco czerwone oczy. * Jako młody lew Kion miał taki sam kształt nosa jak u Skazy i Ziry. * Skaza był bratem Mufasy, więc syn Skazy prawdopodobnie mógł odziedziczyć złote futro i czerwoną grzywę. * Zira mogła porzucić Kiona, przez co przygarnęli go Simba i Nala. * Choć Zira chce zniszczyć rodzinę Simby (Simby ród niech zgnije na dnie, niech przepadnie po nim ślad), gdy spotkała Kiona na Złej Ziemi, nie zaatakowała go, tylko próbowała spokojnie przekonać do swoich racji. Co więcej, pokazała mu nową technikę używania Ryku i zaproponowała mu wspólne przejęcie władzy (połączmy nasze siły, wspólnie dzielmy tron). Dlaczego tak liczyła na przejście syna Simby na jej stronę i dlaczego chciałaby, by Kion dzielił z nią władzę? Kontrargumenty ''' * Kion ma brązowy nos lwioziemski do teraz. * Skaza i Zira nie mieli złotego koloru futra. * Ani pomarańczowych oczu * Kiara sama powiedziała na Kiona młodszy braciszek, co znaczy, że Skaza nie zdążył spłodzić Kiona przez jego śmiercią. * Drugie dziecko króla dostaje Ryk, a Skaza nigdy nie był prawdziwym królem (bo Simba cały czas żył). Fuli zostanie partnerką Kiona '''Argumenty: * Kion i Fuli w późniejszych odcinkach Lwiej Straży coraz lepiej się dogadywali. Młoda gepardzica często stawała obok brata Kiary, razem ustalali m.in. plany działania w pewnych misjach. * Twórca "Lwiej Straży" Ford Riley powiedział w wywiadzie, że Fuli jest praktycznie drugą osobą w Straży, zastępczynią Kiona (second-in-command). * Są w podobnym wieku. * W Królu Lwie kotowate, które bawiły się ze sobą od dziecka, zazwyczaj stawały się potem parą. * Kion nie jest następcą tronu, więc Fuli (przy takim układzie) nie musiałaby stać się królową. Kontrargumenty: * Fuli jest gepardem, a Kion lwem. W naturze te gatunki są do siebie wrogo nastawione. Poza tym gdy Kion dorośnie, Fuli będzie kilka razy mniejsza od niego. * Według biologii nigdy nie będą mogli mieć dzieci. Jest to niemożliwe ze względu na zbyt dużą różnicę między gatunkami. * W serialu ci dwoje nie wykazują żadnych romantycznych zachowań. W komiksie Fuli nie jest zazdrosna, gdy Zuri tuli się do Kiona. * Skoro według Disneya, Fuli tak bardzo lubi przebywać sama, to nie wiadomo czy założyłaby rodzinę. Jasiri stanie się partnerką Kiona Argumenty: * Ta dwójka darzy siebie wielką sympatią. * Jasiri i Kion (po spotkaniu) są bardzo otwarci na zwierzęta z innych gatunków. * Kion nie jest następcą tronu, więc Jasiri (przy takim układzie) nie musiałaby stać się królową, a ich dzieci mogłyby urodzić się mieszane. * W odcinku Lions of the Outlands Jasiri delikatnie flirtuje z Kionem. Warto też wspomnieć, że chciała, żeby tylko on wyruszył z nią na wyprawę. Poprosiła go również o pomoc * Z racji tego ze ten serial opowiada o postaciach fikcyjnych to istnieje możliwość że Kion i Jasiri doczekają się potomstwa ponieważ Świat Króla Lwa to nie natura. * Przecież to film dzieło z definicji fikcyjne. Tutaj wszystko jest możliwe. Jedyne co człowieka ogranicza w tym przypadku to wyobraźnia, w przypadku tego serialu taki romans jest możliwy. K'ontrargumenty:' * Simba (oraz reszta Lwiej Ziemi) nie zgodziłby się na związek syna z hieną. * Jasiri mieszka na Złej Ziemi i można by się domyślić, że nawet lubi swój dom, tak jak Kion swój. Jeśli byliby razem to gdzie by zamieszkali? * Zgodnie z biologią, hiena cętkowana i lew nie mogą mieć dzieci (ani w ogóle spółkować). Rani zostanie partnerką Kiona Argumenty: * Charakter Rani ma być bardzo zbliżony do osobowości przywódcy Lwiej Straży. Lwiczka zostanie przedstawiona jako przywódczyni, która, zdaniem kobiety podkładającej jej głos, stanie się przykładem dla dziewczynek oglądających serial. * Są w mniej więcej podobnym wieku. * Wyjaśniałoby to, dlaczego Kion nie pojawia się w drugiej części filmu - po prostu przebywa wtedy z Rani, a nawet tworzy z nią stado. Kontrargumenty: * Nie wiadomo, czy syn Simby interesuje się samicami o charakterze przywódczym. Taki właśnie widzimy u Fuli lub Jasiri, a on mimo wszystko nie zakochuje się w nich. * Rani pojawi się tylko w siedmiu do dziewięciu odcinkach serialu. Zuri stanie się partnerką Kiona Argumenty: * Zuri interesują wysokie pozycje w królestwie, a Kion jest nie tylko przywódcą Lwiej Straży i posiadaczem Ryku, ale także bratem przyszłej królowej, więc jeśli coś ,,przypadkiem'' stałoby się Kiarze to odziedziczyłby tron, a co za tym idzie - Zuri również. * Są z tego samego pokolenia, a Kion w odcinku ,,Fuli's New Family'' zdawał się lubić Zuri. Okazał to, gdy tłumaczył Fuli, dlaczego przyjaciółka Kiary musi z nimi polować. Nie mówił tego ze zniechęceniem lub też odrazą wobec Zuri, a wręcz przeciwnie. Natomiast Zuri zazwyczaj zachowywała się obojętnie wobec księcia, czyli niekoniecznie go ,,skreśliła''. * W komiksie "Dzień krokodyli" z magazynu Lwia Straż Kion ratuje Zuri przed krokodylami. Po udanej akcji lwiczka szczerze mu dziękuje, a następnie przytula go i mówi, że na pewno wyrośnie na wielkiego, silnego i bardzo dzielnego lwa. Kontrargumenty: * Zuri (wraz z Tiifu) czasami naśmiewa się z Kiona. Jeśli taka relacja utrzymałaby się to raczej nie zakochaliby się w sobie. * Według komiksu "Dzień krokodyli" Kion woli, kiedy Zuri w ogóle nie zwraca na niego uwagi, niż gdy w wylewny sposób okazuje mu swoje uczucia. * Ta dwójka znacznie różni się od siebie charakterem. Zuri myśli tylko o sobie i wysokich pozycjach w królestwie (nie zatrzymała Kiary, kiedy ta postanowiła wyruszyć na spotkanie z Janją), a Kion jest pomocnym i wesołym lewkiem. * W drugim zakończeniu komiksu Dzień Krokodyli (pomysł Beshte'ego) Zuri jest zła na Kiona, ponieważ poplamił jej futro. Lwiczka nazywa go wtedy ,,niezdarnym braciszkiem Kiary, który spaprał całą robotę'' i nie docenia starań księcia. Lewek stwierdza wtedy, że Zuri nigdy się nie zmieni. Galeria Screenshoty i inne oficjalne obrazy Themorningreport-pre.png|mały Kion , mały Bunga i Zazu. The-morning-report (86).png|mały Kion i mały Bunga Gif-y Kion węszy.gif Kion z główki.gif Sorry.gif Zły.gif Fuli Kion.gif 89fa6f277dd331e6e17e05329f5204c0ed550e66 hq.gif Fanarty Kion i Jasiri jako małżeństwo.jpg|Autor:littlepolka Kategoria:Postacie Kanoniczne Kategoria:Lwioziemcy Kategoria:Artykuły Kategoria:Lwy Kategoria:Rodzina Królewska Kategoria:Lwia Straż Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Książęta Kategoria:Przywódcy Lwiej Straży